mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Dark Moon/Galeria
2ª Temporada A Simplicidade e a Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Misty Fly and Fire Streak racing in the Derby S2E9.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png O Último Rodeio Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png 3ª Temporada Uma Maçã Ruim The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Trocas! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Pegasi fly up from the crowd S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Curtains about to open S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png 5ª Temporada Obrigada pela Lembrança Rainbow sees ponies decorating their houses with icicles S5E5.png O Cobiçado Rodeio de Appleloosa Pinto Creek rodeo stallion complaining S5E6.png The hay bale monster stack event S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to crash into hay bale stack S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder than ever S5E6.png Trouble Shoes looking at the crowd S5E6.png Spectator ponies turn on Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Judge ponies listening to Scootaloo S5E6.png Elderly spectator mare "he is awful funny" S5E6.png Spectator ponies consider Apple Bloom's words S5E6.png Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Ponies shocked by the Smooze S5E7.png Discord pushes the Smooze toward the front door S5E7.png Pounding at the door S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord with Smooze on a leash S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Gala ponies not laughing S5E7.png Crowd silent and Masquerade coughing S5E7.png Gala colt trembling S5E7.png Rainbow Dash backs away from the slime S5E7.png Rainbow Dash stuck in the slime S5E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in slime S5E7.png Discord "I've known Smoozeface for ages" S5E7.png Discord dancing in midair S5E7.png Giant pool of slime vibrating S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Princess Spike The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Fluffly Clouds listening to Princess Celestia S5E10.png Assorted delegates listen to Princess Celestia S5E10.png Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight addressing the crowd S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Jet Set in line of delegates S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Alicorn Big McIntosh flies past the crowd S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png A Boutique de Canterlot Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png Rarity Investigates! Rarity "did I say that out loud?" S5E15.png Brotherhooves Social The front legs of Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Unicorn sisters singing opera S5E17.png Unicorn sisters bow to the crowd S5E17.png Booth barker congratulates unicorn sisters S5E17.png Booth barker "weren't those two sisters great?" S5E17.png Booth barker looks for the next competitors S5E17.png Orchard Blossom "did it now?" S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom about to sing S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom "it's not always perfect" S5E17.png Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png Mercadorias Dark Moon, Moonlit Colt card MLP CCG.jpg Categoria:Galerias de personagens